


I’ll Always Need You, Obi-Wan.

by obilovesani (junkieboyfriend)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lust, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Praise Kink, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protectiveness, Relationship Issues, Scent Kink, Sleep Groping, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/obilovesani
Summary: He’d moved out long ago into Padme’s place; Obi-Wan called at first, but as the weeks went on the calls got scarcer and scarcer until finally, one day, there was never another call.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	I’ll Always Need You, Obi-Wan.

He’d moved out long ago into Padme’s place; Obi-Wan called at first, but as the weeks went on the calls got scarcer and scarcer until finally, one day, there was never another call.

Anakin waited, he knew Obi-Wan would call again, eventually, he’d come back. Then days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months. There was nothing. Silence. 

The brunet wracked his brain for answers; what had he done to Obi-Wan? Had he said something? Did his Master hate him? The thoughts and questions continued to pile up inside his mind and weigh heavy. His mind grew so heavy his head ached and he had to excuse himself to bed. The dark room did nothing to ease Anakin’s mind. He could not sleep that night, only turning restlessly as he aches; no relief in sight.

The uncertainty of the situation ate at Anakin's nerves, causing him to become quick-tempered and short with Padme. She dealt with it for a few days but had now come to find it outrageous; sure, Obi-Wan was his former Master and that bond is supposedly sacred, but he was no longer a Padawan and had to move on at some point. She grew annoyed with Anakin and they fought continuously for weeks on end.

That is until Padme approaches him that night after her duties, walking into the living room in her evening clothes. She was drinking tea and her eyes looked puffy.

"Anakin, I think it's best you leave for a while."

The brunet raised his head, face riddled with confusion, shock, and hurt. How could Padme throw him out in a time like this, after his own Master had ceased all contact with him. Anakin imagined they had an affair, but he soon felt guilt for projecting such heinous crimes against his Master. 

"Padme, you can't be serious!"

She looked at him with all the seriousness in the world projecting from her eyes, there was nothing he could do to change her mind and he knew it before he ever said a word. 

"Where will I go?"

"Where had you stayed before?"

He looked away with hurt, would Obi-Wan take him back? He didn't know, but he certainly did know he couldn't stay here. Anakin stood and bowed, stating he was going to pack, and left. He packed his robes in anguish, knowing he was soon to be rejected by Obi-Wan and sent away to roam for a house. Obi-Wan had stopped all contact, so surely he wanted nothing to do with Anakin. 

  
  
  


As the brunet gathered his things, he could not bear to look at Padme as he said goodbye. 

\-----

It was raining when he arrived and Anakin stood at Obi-Wan's doorstep soaked in rain, carrying heavy bags. He knocked hard twice and heard a voice announce it's presence from inside. Soon the door was opened and Anakin stood face to face with his old Master, who it felt like years since he'd last seen. Anakin was covered in rain and surprised to see Obi-Wan smiling at him.

"Padawan! You've come to visit?" Obi-Wan smiled, helping Anakin move his bags inside.

Anakin blushed and averted his gaze to the floor, "Padme and I are going through some things..."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, "What did you do?"

'I-... I've been in a mood." Anakin huffed, "Arguing a lot."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin, you cannot let your emotions get the best of you."

"I know, it's not the Jedi way." He sighed, "But I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Padawan?" Obi-Wan inquired,

"Why did you stop calling Obi-Wan? You called at first-. What did I do? When did you stop missing me?”

Obi-Wan looked delicately at his Padawan, seeing the pain and confusion sleeping out of him. He hadn’t meant to hurt Anakin, only to allow him space; he assumed the brunet wanted to start his own life.

“Padawan, I thought you were happy... That you didn’t need me anymore.” 

Anakin bit his bottom lip anxiously, “I’ll always need you, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan cracks a smile at that, “Anakin you need to grow up and move away from me sometime.”

Anakin didn’t like the idea of that but didn’t protest, instead setting himself on the couch while Obi-Wan made tea. He was relieved that he hadn't done anything to drive Obi-Wan away but he definitely didn't agree with the 'growing up' notion. Obi-Wan came around the corner with tea and Anakin decided not to press it. As Obi-Wan sat the tea down he noticed Anakin was still sitting in his soaked robes and sighed at his lack of common-sense. 

"Anakin, your robes are soaked, wouldn't it be nicer to change out of them?" Obi-Wan offered

The brunet looked down at his robes and back to Obi-Wan, before standing and dismissing his outer layer and pulling off his soaked top. He hangs the soaked clothes over the side of the sofa and sits back down to grab tea, smiling at the warmth in his hands. He glances back up to catch Obi-Wan looking at him.

"Something wrong, Master?" Anakin asked, tilting his head

Anakin watched as pink seeped into Obi-Wan's face, "N-no, not at all."

Obi-Wan smiles and nervously sips his tea, pretending not to be affected by his former Padawan's physique. _ No, Obi-Wan, you can't think that way about Anakin.  _

"Master, you've turned red! Are you ill?" Anakin inquired, genuinely worried for his Master's health.

Anakin comes closer, kneeling beside Obi-Wan and feeling his face in concern. The brunet didn't want Obi-Wan to be sick and would do everything in his power to make him better. Obi-Wan, however, got flustered from the attention, looking away and trying desperately to contain himself.

"I'm fine, Anakin... I'm just a bit warm."

The brunet didn't buy it but he chose not to push it, writing it off as one of Obi-Wan's odd quirks. 

After a while Obi-Wan excuses himself to his room for bed and Anakin tells him goodnight, watching him walk off down the hallway. Shortly after Anakin finds there's nothing better to do than sleep and decides to go to his room. On the way there he pauses when he sees a small light coming out of Obi-Wan's cracked bedroom door. Anakin knows he shouldn't and that it's a complete invasion of privacy, but he looks anyway. There he spotted his Master undressing for bed, he felt something stir in the pit of his stomach as he gazed at his Master's lovely form.

Anakin wanted to touch him like he'd alway thought about on the dark nights. The nights when his lust spoke his truth and it screamed Obi-Wan out into the unforgiving abyss. The brunet thought of how he'd grab his Master's hips as he rutted into him, thought about how Obi-Wan might sound when Anakin rams the noises out of him, how lovely his expression would be when Anakin would finally give him the release he so deserved. Anakin thought about Obi-Wan in the most terrible, obscene ways.

He needed to touch him.

But guilt erupts inside of his chest and he backs away, disgusted with himself. He feels the shame welling up inside him, muddling his force bond and seeping out into the open. Anakin felt this and gasped, shocked at himself, as he was usually so good with hiding these things. The brunet knew he just sent a wave of shame to Obi-Wan through their bond and he needed to get out of the hallway now. He heard Obi-Wan stop in his room. Oh no. Anakin rushed away into his room.

Just before the door shut he heard a confused Obi-Wan call for him, "Anakin?"

The brunet bit his lip and refused to answer, allowing Obi-Wan to assume what he felt wasn't what he thought it was. Obi-Wan didn't call again and Anakin sighed with relief as he melted into the bed. He tries to rest but he can't, his mind was still swimming, his heart was still pounding, and he still wanted Obi-Wan. He knew what he had to do and he knew he'd be ashamed afterwards, but he needed rest. Anakin closes his fist around his cock and thinks of all the horrible things he wants to do to Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master rolls over in his bed, experiencing a projection in the force bond. He thought he'd felt one earlier, but it was not enough to convince him... Now, however, it was a consistent projection of pleasure and want. His face got hot as he realized what that meant Anakin was doing; usually Anakin would put up a good enough wall before he did things like this but due to his emotional state Obi-Wan understood he wasn't as mentally strong as usual. The pleasure Anakin sent Obi-Wan was sending chills down his spine and he wished it would stop, he shouldn't want Anakin like this. It shouldn't feel this good.

When Anakin climaxed Obi-Wan could feel his small explosion of bliss and he moaned lightly as it swept over him. Goddamnit Anakin. Obi-Wan bit his lip, refusing to relieve himself as he lays on his side. He closed his eyes in defiance and tried to sleep in vain.

\-----

Anakin awoke in a cold sweat dreaming of bad fights with Padme again. When he awakes he is relieved that she isn't there and that there's not more fights... Then he remembers how desperately he wanted the man in the other room and groans in agony. No matter where he is he can't have what he wants. He bites his bottom lips as he sits up in bed, thinking how the hell he could get in that bed. The brunet settled on the typical nightmare story and left for Obi-Wan's room.

He crept in quietly, wearing nothing but boxers. He saw Obi-Wan's sleeping form and decided not to disturb him; he, instead, slowly eased himself into bed beside the man. Anakin scented his neck lightly and sighed at the smell contently, it was the most comforting scent he'd ever known. The brunet gazes at the nearly naked form of his Master and lightly traces his hands up Obi-Wan's sides, the older man's skin was soft against Anakin's calloused fingers. He rested his hands on Obi-Wan's hips and shuddered at how he thought of the man mere hours ago. 

As he gazed at Obi-Wan he knew he needed to touch more, to indulge. Anakin lightly kissed the back of his Master's neck, trailing the kisses down and around his neck. He growled against the flesh, working himself up with Obi-Wan's scent, getting high on the endorphins.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin growled against the man's neck

The older man woke slowly and hazily to the feeling on Anakin's fingers roaming his torso and his mouth roaming his neck. Obi-Wan's eyes go wide as he's pulled back flush against Anakin and he can feel the brunet's erection pressing against his ass. 

"A-Anakin?" He whispered in shock

The brunet freezes but keeps Obi-Wan close, "Master, I'm sorry, I couldn't stay away." 

"Wha-?"

"I need you." Anakin spoke against his Master's ear, nipping at his lobe and squeezing his hips.

"It's against the code..." Obi-Wan began to protest

Anakin gropes his Master's ass, "You don't want me?"

Obi-Wan pauses "I never said that."

The brunet grins, "So you do?"

Obi-Wan gasped as he felt one of Anakin's hands rub his cock through his underwear as Anakin subtly rutted against his ass. 

"Please, I'll make you feel good, Master." Anakin nipped his neck, "I promise." 

Obi-Wan bit his lip and groaned, he could never tell his Padawan no, "Don't tell a soul, Anakin."

"I don't kiss and tell, Obi-Wan." Anakin assured him.

Like that, the brunet was pulling off Obi-Wan's underwear and shucking off his own; Obi-Wan wasn't sure when he learned how to undress that fast but it was impressive. Obi-Wan passed Anakin back lube and the brunet nipped excitedly at his Master's neck, deeply aroused by the idea of what they were about to do. He was desperate to touch Obi-Wan and, when he finally penetrated the man, basked in the pleasure of feeling Obi-Wan's tight ring around his middle finger.

He bit his lip as he sunk another digit into his Master's warm hole, stretching him out wide and attempting to find that lovely spot he knew lurked inside. Obi-Wan arches his back more as the third finger is inserted and groans as Anakin is in knuckle deep, stretching him as much as he could. Obi-Wan's hisses turn to moans and he rolls his hips back with Anakin's thrusts, groaning as the brunet finger fucks his ass. Anakin's fingers curl as he shoves in harsher than before, finally nailing that spot he'd been searching for. Obi-Wan tenses around his fingers and lets out a whorish cry as he throws his head back, it was the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt in his life. 

Obi-Wan wants to beg for Anakin to hit that spot again, but before he could manage to get any words out, Anakin was pulling out his fingers. The Jedi Master whines and Anakin chuckles at the noise, so used to hearing it come from himself and not the ever-so-patient Obi-Wan. The brunet lubes his cock and reassuringly rubs the lubed head against Obi-Wan's hole. The older man drew in a sharp breath, knowing what was soon to come. 

Anakin sooth's his lover's back and presses light kisses onto Obi-Wan's shoulder as he slowly sinks in. Obi-Wan's eyes close and he bites his lips to steady his breathing, he wasn't new to this but Anakin was bigger than he was used to. 

Anakin can feel Obi-Wan's form quivering as he fights to adjust and the brunet held him close, keeping still as he continues to kiss up Obi-Wan's neck. The kisses were slow and wet, calming the trembling flesh of his partner. Soon Obi-Wan stills and Anakin cautiously makes a shallow rut into him, earning a sigh. He repeats the motion a bit deeper and is rewarded with a groan, this leads him to starting a slow and deep rhythm with his thrusts. 

"Anakin." Obi-Wan groans as he feels the younger man pressing in all the way and making him feel so full.

The brunet leans into his ear, "Do you like it, Obi-Wan?" He inquires breathlessly

Obi-Wan shivers when he hears Anakin say his name with such lust, such want, "Kriff, yes."

Anakin grins against his Master's neck, "Do you want more?" his voice grew darker

The brunet's touch on Obi-Wan's member was teasing and he slowed his thrusts just a bit, awaiting the response from his Master.

"Yes, Anakin, m-more." He stutters when he felt Anakin sheath himself fully again,

The brunet buries his face in that back of Obi-Wan's neck possessively, "Anything for you, Master."

Anakin's hands found Obi-Wan's hips again, gripping harder than they had previously, as he began to rutt harsher and quicker into his Master. The brunet holds up Obi-Wan's leg, planting his other foot on the bed as he began to steadily fuck into Obi-Wan. The pace quickens and Anakin is thrusting into Obi-Wan fearsomely, nailing his Master's prostate and making Obi-Wan cry out wantonly for him. 

All these years he'd wanted to see this and hear Obi-Wan say his name like that, with so much desperation and pleasure. His eyes became lidded as he heard his Master crying out for him, telling him how good he was, moaning endlessly as he's stuffed full of cock. Anakin knew in that moment he could be in Obi-Wan's bed forever.

"Anakin! Ahhn! Kriiiiff that's good!" Obi-Wan cries out as he grips onto the bed sheets.

The brunet nuzzles his Master's neck as he continues to fuck into him, scenting the older man, "Obi-Wan, so good for me."

The Jedi Knight whimpers, then quickly erupts into moans as Anakin picks up his pace, really giving it to his Master, who squirmed and moaned helplessly as he was ravaged. Obi-Wan's mind was swimming with inescapable pleasure as Anakin raids it with his force bond; the brunet projects intense lust and desire into the force, showing Obi-Wan his wants. The older man groans as Anakin grins obscenely at him, moving to his knees in front of Obi-Wan, the Jedi Knight's leg now hung over Anakin's shoulder. 

"You look so lovely, Master." Anakin compliments as he rams into Obi-Wan fiercely 

The older man cries out unashamedly like a whore and arches his back for more, accepting the rough pace Anakin was giving him. Obi-Wan knew he was falling under Anakin's intoxication, feeling drunk on the pleasure. Still, he lavished the feeling and wished it would never end, but the fire of arousal burning inside of him was telling him otherwise. With how good Anakin was fucking him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The brunet reaches down and strokes his Master's cock as he continues to roughly fuck into him. 

"A-Anakin, close." Obi-Wan chokes out, eyes slamming shut as his head falls back

He can feel his Master's hole tightening around him and keeps it up, "Yes, Obi-Wan, cum." He leans in possessively and more huskily commands, "Cum for me."

Obi-Wan can't hold it back any longer and his toes curl as the bliss overtakes him, cum coats Anakin's hand and Obi-Wan cries out Anakin's name shamelessly. The brunet only holds on for a few more thrusts before he's cumming too, spilling into his Master's warm hole with the groan of "Obi-Wan" on his lips.

Anakin pulls out, "I'll get a towel."

"Thank you, Anakin."

The brunet smiles, "Anything for you, Master."


End file.
